Candy
Candy is the New Year 2018 special raid-boss, encountered in the first floor of the Underworld. Candy has a shield of 9,189 points which must be destroyed within 7 minutes and 30 seconds by six players before they can finish her. Players must reach Dan 2 before they can challenge her. Fights with Candy carry random rules. Candy was a kind sorceress who likes to give the best candies to people every winter. Even among the Eternals, she is considered as nice. However, she has become mad and now wanting to destroy everyone with her candies. Candy first appears in front of the players, where she is offering her sweets to them. However, Sly comes in time to warn the players that the sweets have been poisoned. Angry at what Sly has said, Candy freezes Sly with a blizzard of sugar, blinding him. Sly, frozen, explains about Candy to the players and gives them some Elixirs to help them in dealing with Candy. Players can obtain the key to fight her by reaching first place in a raid with any Eternals, except Volcano. It will also be given as a reward for players who can reach first place in the League at the end of each season. If players do not have any Candy key, they can buy one key for 85 gems or 5 keys for 299 gems in the shop. The key also can be obtained from Gingerbread Chest. In battle, Candy is very aggressive. She has high offense power and deadly magics, capable of taking away players' health quickly. She is immune to the Stun enchantment. After she is defeated, Candy returns to her normal self and starts fixing the mess she has created. Requirements In order to challenge Candy, players require: *1 Possible Rules * Hidden healthbar * Hot ground (12 seconds) * Inverted movement * No blocks * No double strikes * No kicks * Your health regenerates Perks and Enchantments *'Teleportation' Candy has the ability to teleport by which she disappears in the cyan beams coming from her weapons and shows up attacking from the back. It can be easily dodged by a back-handspring or a well-timed roll. Players also can interrupt the attack by hitting Candy before she finishes her teleportation. *'Cobra ' A chance that during first 3 seconds of a round Candy's First Strike would reduce the players' health by 25%. *'Avenger ' A chance to trigger Avenger, which grants a Critical Hit with increased damage for 5 seconds after receiving a Critical Hit. *'Helm Breaker ' A chance to increase Head Hit damage for 5 seconds after dealing a Head Hit. *'Pain Rage ' A chance to increase damage for 8 seconds after receiving a Head Hit. *'Block Breaker ' A chance to bypass players' blocks. *'Martial Spirit ' A chance to increase Candy's magic recharge from a successful unarmed attack by 100%. *'Bleeding ' Candy's weapons are enchanted with Bleeding, giving her a chance to cause the players to start to lose 6% health per second over 5 seconds after being hit. *'Magic Recharge' Candy's armor and helm are enchanted with Magic Recharge, giving her a chance to increase her magic recharge from taking a hit by 700%. *'Stun ' Candy's ranged weapons are enchanted with Stun, giving her a chance to stun the player for 5 seconds after a successful hit. *'Bloodrage ' Candy's magic is enchanted with Bloodrage, giving her a chance to deal 200% more damage on her magic hit, but would also lose 30% of damage dealt in health. This enchantment won't work if it will cause Candy to lose. Rewards Defeating Candy will reward the players with some small or medium Charges of Darkness, a key for Fungus, Vortex, or Fatum, and a numbers of new year coins. The players also will receive one prediction. New Year Coins New Year Coins are the exclusive currency for New Year 2018 update. They can be used to purchase the Gingerbread Chest from the in-game shop. Otherwise, players can use them to buy Elixir. The numbers of new year coins rewarded depend on the players' position. They can get up to 50 new year coins from a single raid with Candy. Players can take a look at how much new year coins they have collected in the dojo. Predictions Each time Candy is defeated, the players will receive one prediction from the game. The players then have a choice to either pay 2 gems to receive one more prediction or leave. The predictions do not affect anything in any way. Gingerbread Chest Gingerbread Chest is the New Year 2018 special chest. It can be purchased once the players have collected at least 250 new year coins. It also can be purchased with 199 gems. Gingerbread Chest contains a random item from the New Year set and other consumeables. The rewards from Gingerbread Chest are as follows: Item from New Year Set (Not guaranteed) *Surprise Waffles (Weapon) *Caramel Boom (Weapon) *Padded Jacket (Armor) *Fur Ear-Flap (Helm) *Juicy Donut (Ranged Weapon) *Sugar Flash (Magic) Ascension Tickets *8 Tickets 1 Candy Key, required to fight Candy Charges of Darkness *9 or 13 Minor Charges of Darkness *3 Medium Charges of Darkness *1 Large Charge of Darkness Elixir *1 Magic Source *1 Steel Hedgehog *1 Crag Quotes *''Hey, are you heading into the underworld? Help me give out some sweets! And while you’re at it, treat yourself to my gingerbread castle with its marzipan towers and fortified candy walls!'' - Candy's first words *''How dare you say that about my masterpieces? Now you shall endure my curse. Blizzard of sugar, blind this one!'' - Cursing Sly *''You’ve come to help, eh? I don’t need you! They all laughed at me. Called me a sugar witch. Said that instead of spells I wielded marshmallows and licorice!'' - Challenging the players *''I’ll show them! Now my licorice can crush my enemies like a boa constrictor and my marshmallow clouds can shower them with razor-sharp hard candies!'' - Challenging the players *''Shut up! You all hated me, and I know it. Now you will suffer!'' - Challenging the players *''Chains of gumdrops, shackles of chocolate, hold him tight! The others, I’ll deal with myself.'' - If the players lose *''Like a sheet of whipped cream blocking my sight... What was that? What a mess... And the gingerbread house has been smashed! I’d better rebuild it.'' - Candy defeated Gallery Candy raid (1).png|Speaking to the player Candy raid (2).png|Speaking to Sly Candy raid (3).png Candy raid (4).png Candy raid (5).png Candy raid (6).png Candy raid (7).png Candy raid (8).png Candy raid (9).png Candy raid (10).png Candy raid (11).png Candy raid (12).png Candy raid (13).png Candy raid (14).png|Juicy Donut Candy raid (15).png|Sugar Flash Candy raid (16).png|Teleportation Candy raid (17).png|Ice Pillar Candy raid (18).png Candy raid (19).png Candy raid (20).png|First place rewards Candy raid (21).png|After defeat Trivia * She is the fourth special event boss to be fought in the Multiplayer mode. * She is also the fourth female opponent in the Underworld. * She and Freeze is the only enemy in the whole game that can use two magic in one round. * Candy is the third character in the entire game able to change her appearance based on the situation, the others being May and Sly. All three have poses matching their emotions, although arguably May has a lot more different appearance changes as compared to the other two. Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Multiplayer Category:Bosses